The Beginning of Our Own Kingdom
by Blackout15
Summary: Fast forward six years. Sam and Suzy have one more summer together before they are shipped off to college. During Suzy's birthday, Sam finally asks a question... But what happens once they are both separated? Will their love stay strong? Or will they drift apart?


Summer of 1971

July 5th

•Sam•

"Sam, you ready to go?" Dad called out from outside.

I was buttoning my last button to my pale blue polo when he called out. "Yeah," I called back. I made a double check of my outfit. Pale blue polo with khaki pants and my dress shoes. Nothing was out of place on my outfit. My hair was combed back, and I had on my glasses. What was I forgetting?... Ah! Suzy's gift! The gift was in a small gold box with a red ribbon. The gift itself was a pair of earrings. The earrings were simple, but they were real diamonds. After working my butt off for months, I was able to finally purchase the earrings. Plus, a diamond ring...

I heard the car start, and was out the door in the blink of an eye. Dad was chuckling when I got into the cop car. He was still the Island Police. But then again I guess most things don't change in six years.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-consious about the outfit. Sure I looked nice, but would Suzy think so?

"Oh, it's nothing," Dad answered still chuckling.

"Spill it," I demanded.

He smiled real wide, and said, "Your ears are bright red. Are sure your going to go through with this?"

"Yes, I have to. I need to." I simply replied.

"Why?"

Why was I going through with this? Yes, I wasn't rich as she is. But that didn't matter. Sure we have had heated arguments, but all healthy relationships do. Plus, we always made up afterwards. The answer to Dad's question was rather simple.

"Because I love her, and I couldn't imagine any future without her."

Dad just smiled at my answer.

The drive to Suzy's house was filled with me practicing how to ask her. Dad was telling what to say and what not to say. He had been in love before so I assume he knew what he was doing.

A week before, I had talked to Suzy's parents in private. I had told them what I planned to do, and asked for their permission. After Mr. Bishop strangled a pillow and had a glass of wine, he granted his permission. Mrs. Bishop was already on board.

" We're here," Dad announced.

My stomach dropped a hundred flights, and my hands started to tremble. The ring in my pocket felt like an anchor that was dragging me down. I could do this. I just had to make it through dinner and the cake and the presents and get her alone and--

"Sam!" A body crushed into me. Suzy. She used to be taller than me, but I woke up one day finding myself to be at least a foot taller than her. I wrapped my arms around her, and tangled my hands in her chestnut-colored hair. She smelled soo good. It was Jasmine and something else. Something that wasn't as soft as Jasmine. Something fierce. Something that showed the other side of Suzy. What was it?

Someone cleared their throat. I opened my eyes, and released Suzy from our embrace. It was Mr. Bishop who had cleared his throat. He was wearing his usual attire. Checkered pants and a white dress shirt. From the looks of it, Mr. Bishop was on his second glass of wine, and the party hasn't even started yet. Mrs. Bishop came and saved the moment from being awkward. She was wearing a yellow sundress with her hair up in a bun.

" Suzy, do you mind helping your brothers set the table?" Mrs. Bishop asked.

"Yes, I do," Suzy tightened her grip on my hand.

" Suzy," Mrs. Bishop began.

Suzy sighed, and gave me a peck on the cheek. I squeezed her hand before she left. If only I could have held her a moment longer, my nerves might not be on the verge of short circuiting.

Mr. Bishop cleared his throat again. Then he said, " Sam, I respect you. And I swear if you hurt my daughter- I swear- I will hurt you. Is that clear?"

" Yes, sir. I completely respect your daughter very much. And I love her just as much as I respect her, sir. I promise I won't hurt her."

Mr. Bishop seemed pleased by answer so he went back inside along with Mrs. Bishop. Dad came up behind me, and patted my back. Dad went ahead inside while I stayed out there rehearsing what I was going to say later. I took a deep breath and went inside.


End file.
